The broken Duo
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto goes to a new school and meets a girl who falls in love with him immediately, thing is. That girl is already the property of one of the biggest gang in town. Naruto has to fight his way to win the girl away from these nasty mobsters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First time

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is part one of the book I'm planning to write. I don't think I'm going to write a part three, but I am determined to finish both books no matter how unsuccessful this book becomes.

The first time Naruto saw her. The blonde hair moving against the wind. Her uniform carefully pressed against her well curved body. "That's Yamanaka Ino, but no one's getting her...she's Taiga's girl."

"Taiga?" Naruto looked confused until seeing a strong, young man walking down the hallway with his football buddies. He smiles at Ino and Ino couldn't help but shyly look away. "They're not going out, but anyone who tried to make a move on Ino's considered dead meat." The glowing red hair and delinquent attitude is something Naruto chose to avoid.

He's not so 'nice' himself, but Naruto's staying out of trouble since this is the 5th high school he went to in a year. He's not that great of a fighter, but can hold his own. His heart is what gives him an edge over opponents. He won't give up and never did. That's the ability of Uzumaki Naruto.

"So where you from fresh meat?" Kiba asked, walking with Naruto to their next class. Kiba's, Naruto's personal escort around the school. He's not that bright, but Kiba's well decent with his grades and since he never does listen in classes this is a perfect job for him.

"South side of Florza." Naruto replied, looking around him. The school's really beautiful with glorious paintings everywhere. The uniform wasn't so bad, whoever chose them had the same taste as a teenager so there wasn't no violations of uniform code.

"That's cool. I'm from there too, but my parents shipped me to boarding school and after finally changing my ways. They put me back into normal society, just not in the same school. It was rough, I was surprised when I heard you were from Florza. You must be some tough nut like me to have survived Florza."

Kiba mutters with nostalgia, "Yep, good ole Florza. Well this is your classroom and I'm going to skip class. You can follow me if you want?"

"Nah, I'll be fine..." Naruto said, watching him leave. He kept reminding himself he can't be like Kiba anymore. He promised the government that he will become a respectable individual. The reason why he promised the government is because it's been taking care of him ever since he was small.

The people from the adoption center didn't want him and now Naruto is just staying in school until he can graduate and find a job.

He walks inside the classroom and immediately hears the whispering sound floating among the students. "Hello there..." The teacher looks at him, Naruto's surprised that the teacher had a large scar crossed from the bridge of his knows that he couldn't help staring at him.

The teacher gave a defeated sigh and the student's laugh, "Okay, you're all right!" he looked at his students, some of them finding something extremely funny. Naruto looks questionably at all of them, but couldn't catch on, "What?" Naruto asked and the teacher smiles at him warmhearted, "We made a stupid bet where the new student wasn't going to notice my scar and since you did. I loss the bet."

Naruto didn't find it that funny. He just chuckles fakely and walks to the front of his class. The murmurs could still be heard among the girls, especially the girls. "He's not that bad looking, is he?"

one of the girls said, giggling when Naruto turns his attention to her. "I don't mind having him sit next to me." another one said and the sudden attention being brought to him finally takes in effect and a gush of red touches his face.

"M-my name is Uzumaki, Naruto and it's nice to m-meet you all..." He grunts, disgusted with his weakness to girls. He needs a person to teach him how to deal with that, but he figured he can eventually handle it by himself.

It's not that he's weak, but he does melt whenever meeting a girl he doesn't know. He's just heavily attracted to them. The teacher pats Naruto with a friendly bump to get his attention, "You can sit over there next to Yamanaka."

Naruto glances to the far left, back row and see's the girl he saw this morning. She was still beautiful than ever, maybe even more cuter than the first time he saw her. Ino raises her hand lazily and smiles gently, "Hey..." she said, chewing on her gum.

Naruto was so engrossed with having to sit next to such a beautiful person. He didn't hear the loud gasp from the crowd. The notes soon turn to whispers and the whispers became conversation. Taiga doesn't take it easy with new people coming to this school, but sitting next to the girl he already claimed is like nailing the nails to your coffin.

Naruto sits down, putting his bag to the side and a whole new sense of confidence inserts inside his soul, "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto re-introduced himself to be polite and the girl lets out a small giggle.

Ino thought it was cute and reaches her hand out, shaking Naruto's "Yamanaka Ino, but..." she winks at Naruto, "I want you to call me Ino."

_First name basis already?! _Naruto thought, feeling ecstatic just because of this, "Okay, Yaman-" he stops himself, shockingly smiling at his own mistake, "Ino-chan, you can call me Naruto if you want."

"Na-ru-to-kun!" she happily said and the people in front of them were watching the two's perfect chemistry. Even the teacher is staring back there dumbfounded until finally snapping into attention.

"Uzumaki! Yamanaka! Stop talking!" he said, straightening his tie and Naruto gave a grim expression. It's only been a couple of hours and he's already causing troubled. He glances at Ino who's watching him with a smile and when their eyes meet, it was like magic.

The fireworks blew up and Ino brings out a piece of paper and rips it into tiny bits. She writes something in them and Naruto would throw it back. She would write things such as 'Where did you come from' 'Did you join any sports.'

The teacher had no idea, but students could feel the quick, sudden movements behind them and noticed it. That's when another paper is thrown at Naruto, but it isn't the cute little ones Ino threw at him. He it was a big ball of paper. Naruto looked around and so a kid that was hanging out with Taiga this morning. They didn't meet eyes, but Naruto could feel the tension. Ino's still scribbling on her paper so it seems to be a good time to read what it said. Naruto opened it up and the words were written in dark red.

**You're dead!**

Naruto crumples the paper and looks back to the guy sitting there. This time they were staring head on and it looked like the boy was done texting somebody. Naruto looked back at Ino who's not sensing this and swallows hard, saying sorry in advance to the government. It looks like he's going to screw up again.

He sighs, thinking how another new school won't help. He doesn't go looking for trouble, but trouble always seems to find him. He looks back and smirks at the kid, Naruto isn't no pushover and he doesn't take crap from anyone. He has no family. No one would miss him if he dies. It just sucks he'll be leaving such a cute girl like...

There's a small crumpled up paper and Ino watches him, hiding her face on her back pack, like she's ashamed or shy.

Naruto raises one brow and opens it, "I like you...do you like me?"

Naruto's eyes widened. That's right. Kiba said that Ino was Taiga's girl, but he never said they were going out. Naruto quickly looks at her and mouths the words 'yes' and Ino smiles happily. That's when the bell rings and Naruto begins to walk out glad how the first period went, but right when he walks outside he is met with Taiga and his crew.

What the hell is going to happen?!

* * *

Ino's Note: Thank you for reading this story. I'm the main character in it, but don't worry. The author is really nice to the other girls and that's why this is just part one of the book. I really want you to read the next chapter because we are going to find out if Naruto has the strength to stand up against Taiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The blonde teen with whiskers walks out the class to encounter the eyes of a demon. His glossy red hair pulled back, tied into a small pony tail and his intense eyes piercing Naruto's boundaries. The red aura flowing from him as he grips Naruto by the collar, pulling him close so he could break into Naruto's soul, hoping to make him weak, but Naruto isn't some push-over.

He stares at him head on.

"What the hell were you thinking...?" He questioned, almost laughing "I'll give you this one chance, since you're new, but stay away from my girl. You hear me?"

Taiga is holding his posture completely perfect, almost fierce like a lion, but his goons behind him are breathing hard which means they must have ran here. If Naruto's going to fight, he must do it now or else they would recover and make him regret it. Naruto needed a closer look, observing Taiga's physical appearance and stats. He could understand why he's the gang leader of this region, and his stats can be compared to Neji Hyuuga. The muscular physique and eyes that look like death itself. He is definitely formidable.

As for his pile of minion behind him, their easily laughable. If Taiga were to go to war with Neji right now, Neji would win indefinitely. The only reason this school is considered one of the Four Ring King's is because of Taiga and only Taiga.

"Leave _your _girl?" Naruto scoffs, looking at him head on, "Ino is not something that can be won. She can choose who she wants to love."

Naruto slowly smiles. He's willing to trade blows right now, he's not know as the _Yellow Fang _for nothing. The only King without a gang. Taiga looks down and he could see it too. They both have identical rings, but if you really look at it. The two aren't too far off from each other, Taiga has a gang, but if he were in Naruto's shoes and doesn't have one. It would really be just the same and that's just because his gang is a bunch of losers.

"That's just my two-cents." Naruto said, jerking Taiga's hand off him. Taiga grunts, but isn't affected whatsoever. It was like having an equal force bump against another equal force.

"You don't deserve Ino's love..." Taiga stammered, showing his one weakness. Naruto raises one brow, surprised that someone like him has such a weakness. He glowers at this pitiful man and nods his head, "Then fight for her..." Naruto said, raising his fist in the air, ready to fight.

Taiga was more than ready to take his offer, but before they could trade blows. The person whose existence caused all of this, walks out the door and is stunned from what she's seeing. Taiga swings, but Ino jumps right in front of Naruto and Taiga stops himself before committing something that would make him hate his life forever.

"Stop this!" Ino shrieks, and Taiga steps a feet back, looking uneasy. "What are you doing Taiga?"

"I..." He stammered once more, putting his hands in his pocket. He was trying to keep his image strong, and he didn't too much of a bad job, but when it comes to the eyes of Naruto. He could easily see that the poor man's shaking.

Taiga can tell when he's being read so he marches off, but before disappearing down the stairs he looks at Naruto one more time, "You've been warned...I better not see you tomorrow." He then disappears from their view.

Naruto watches him leave and then suddenly feel's his face being grabbed by two soft hands. He's tense figure completely disappears and he's attention turned to the upset girl in front of him, "Are you trying to get suspended on your first day?" she asked, messing around with his face. Naruto wouldn't usually allow anyone to do this, but he'll let her off since she did save him from being suspended again.

"He'sh shtarted it!" Naruto complained, talking like a little kid because of his lips being pushed together. "Shtop it!" Naruto grumbled and Ino finally releases him, giggling like a little girl playing with her favorite toy. The laugh was contagious and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, he doesn't know why, but it seems that today might not be so bad after all.

Ino grabs Naruto's hand, and Naruto gives a small startled look as Ino pulls hims with a sneering expression. The two walk outside and find the nearest bench. It was a break period for the Ino and Naruto still has to go through his schedule.

"Bring it out..." Ino said, smiling while looking at Naruto. Naruto had a slight blush on his face. The perfect outing, no one's outside...this is just like what a couple would do. He swallows hard. He could see why Taiga's so broken when he see's her, but he didn't know it would be in this level.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, he had to make sure. He couldn't believe Ino was so bold. Ino nods her head, winking at him.

"We have to see your classes of course!"

"Classes..."

Naruto felt like an idiot and hands his papers. Ino then grabs it and get's to work, telling Naruto important facts about teachers and how they teach. Naruto went to grab juice boxes and told her to relax, it was her break period after all, but when he comes back she had already constructed a full page of notes.

The notes were about what teachers like to see from their students and it was really uniquely planned out. Naruto thanks her, but even then. She was still concerned for his academic grades. Naruto wasn't really concerned of skipping class. He was planning to do it anyways in the first place. Teachers usually give chances to their students when they miss the first day.

He didn't know he would be spending it on learning more than usual. It wasn't bad. It wasn't like he didn't have fun learning from Ino, but for some odd reason. He couldn't really concentrate. She was just too intoxicating with her smiles, that whenever she did smile. He did the same.

It was the middle of period and Ino finally calms down. Naruto's leaning against his seat, sucking on a juice box when Ino asks him something that he didn't know would come from her.

"Why do you have such a baby face?" she giggles and Naruto crunches his brows together. He had trouble with people calling him the _baby face killer _and not the _yellow fang_, but when Ino say's it. It's just cute.

"I don't know...I never saw the faces of my parent's anyways...so I can't tell you."

Ino quickly puts her hand over her mouth, regretting she even asked.

"I'm sorry...Naruto..." she looked hurt and Naruto immediately felt bad. He shouldn't have said that, but it was the truth. His parents died in a fire, both were senior detectives of some firm and that's why the government felt reliable for Naruto. They were hailed as the greatest detectives of all time and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his life would be any different if they were there.

The son of the most prestigious detectives of Konoha is a delinquent.

That doesn't even ring well in his own head. He sighs and Ino tries to make it up for him, "Let's go early to lunch! We'll get to have the first sandwiches and won't have to fight through the crowd." She grabs Naruto's hand and drags him back inside.

After running around in a while. The two of them arrive to the cafeteria and find the place empty like Ino promised. They got their sandwiches and sat down at the two-people seat. The question Ino asked before was really bringing her down. She tried to turn cheerful, but Naruto could really see the effect it was having on her.

"You know...my parents were great police detectives so they did die for a noble cause." Naruto said, nudging Ino on her left shoulder which made her smile a little. She looks up to him, "Really?" she asked, finally nibbling on her sandwich.

Naruto nods his head with a confident smile, "Oh yea! They were the best in their position and they would be proud of me for hanging out with such a beautiful girl." Naruto said and Ino blushes slightly. Naruto then grabs her hand and winks at her, "So let's make them happy by being together, okay?"

Ino bites into her sandwich happily and nods her head, savoring the goodness of having fresh sandwiches. Naruto smiles and at a far distance, hiding in the darkest part of the lunch room is none other than the red haired devil himself.

"Damn it! It should be me Ino's smiling with..." he said, stroking his hair backwards. Whenever he get's irritated, he would stroke his hair. It's a weird, but definitely unique. The person standing right beside Taiga had a troublesome expression on his face. He helplessly smiles at that idiot, noticing he didn't listen to a word he said when he told him she was off limits.

Kiba sighs and Taiga glances at him, "What's bothering you, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba immediately straightens up and shakes his head, "Nothing really..."

"Oh, okay..." Taiga said, not convinced, "So do you have any information about Naruto Uzumaki?" Kiba nods his head and brings out some yellow folders from his pack. Kiba is a fresh recruit, but considering he's in this gang that constructed by a bunch of goons. He easily rose in the ranks and became the second man in charge.

"Naruto Uzumaki, fourth leader of the Four Ring Kings. He's currently the only king without a gang and is notoriously known for beating the second leader of the Four Ring Kings, Hyuuga Neji." Kiba said, reading on, "Naruto Uzumaki is exempt from having a gang because of his constant move from school to school. His role as a King is still questionable and is being decide by the King of all Kings, Uchiha Sasuke."

Taiga already figured that Naruto was a king by the time he saw the ring. He didn't know that Neji loss to him and could prove troublesome for Taiga. He sighs and nods his head, "Alright..." he then stands up, stretching, "Let's go Kiba...it's time to decide what we're going to do with this runt..."

Kiba nods and follows Taiga behind him. Taiga couldn't help but feel uneasy about this fourth leader. He had heard from him several times and wished to fight him, but knowing what's at stake here...he doesn't know anymore. He wouldn't risk Ino's love for the world. The image of Ino appears on his mind and he quickly clenches his fist, "If anyone deserves to be with Ino...it should be me. I won't have my hard work tossed in the trash...I..." he stammers, feeling weak in the knees. This is the weakness Naruto was pondering about. "I..." he said it with resolve this time, gathering his strength, "I will not have Ino taken from me." he then looks back at Naruto who's having a splendid time with Ino.

"_**Prepare yourself...Uzumaki, Naruto!"**_

* * *

**A/N: Just so everyone understands. There are five kings total, Sasuke being the king of all kings. If you like this quality of writing, then R&R. It gives me a confidence booster to put more hard work on my writing. I don't usually make a rough draft for my work, but I did for this one and I hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading anyways. If you got questions, ask! I will explain them the next time I post up a chapter.**


End file.
